


Lockbox

by nwspaprtaxis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Big Brothers, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Little Brothers, Season/Series 03, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwspaprtaxis/pseuds/nwspaprtaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an entire demon army on the loose and on their trails, the Winchesters take drastic action... while being siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **_A/N:_** S3-verse, taking place shortly after _3x01 THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN_ , probably in the ballpark of the first three or four S3 eps. Contains spoilers for _2x14 BORN UNDER A BAD SIGN_ , _2x21/2x22 ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE (PARTS 1 & 2)_, and _3x12 JUS IN BELLO_. As always, a kazillion thanks and a huge smish to my wickedly fantastic Beta, **mad_server** , for the endless support and editing.
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ Do not own. Am not making a profit. Just simply having fun with their psyches and returning them slightly more battered to Kripke and Co. and all that Yada Yada.

“You _lost_ it? What the hell d’you mean you lost it? You’ve only wore it for three days!”

“What d’you _think_ I mean, genius?”

Groan. “You’ve had that amulet since you were _twelve_. Sixteen years, and not once I’ve seen you without it.”

“This was a charm on a friggin’ piece of yarn. Leather, _pink ribbon_. There’s a difference.”

Bitchface. “That talisman was the only thing stopping us from being possessed and we have an entire demon army on the loose. Remember the Devil’s Gate?”

Shrug. “What can I say? We’re awesome.”

“That’s it. I’m calling Bobby.”

“What’re you? Seven?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright.” Phone snaps shut. “Bobby’s pretty sure we can just tattoo the symbols on ourselves and it’ll have the same effect. Except it’ll be permanent. That way we don’t have to worry about losing a _trinket on a string_.” Glare. “Y’know, on top of breaking your deal.”

Bored yawn. “Saved your ass, though.”

Scowl. “Remember when I was possessed? Want that to happen again? Want that to happen to you?”

“No, are you stupid? I’m so not having a chick who’s buckets of crazy walking around in my skin.”

“Well then, tattoo it is. Time to make you Demon-proof, bro.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We don’t need to be here. Bobby said that we could just do it ourselves. I’ve got the secondhand tattoo kit in the back.”

Car crunches over gravel. “Have you seen your drawings lately? They haven’t improved since you were about five, Sam. There’s no friggin’ way I’m trusting you with anything permanent on my chest. ’Sides, Bobby said he’d draw them for us. I’m gonna see if he can make mine cool. Like that Devil’s Trap he’s got...” Engine cuts out. AC/DC dies abruptly. “’Cause that’d be awesome.”

“I don’t believe this. You’re actually looking forward to this.”

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

“God, Sam, stop being such a wuss. It doesn’t hurt that bad. And quit squirming. You’ve had worse.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s just that you’re butchering me. _OW_.”

“It was your bright idea to tattoo these and make us a pair of friggin’ lockboxes. You’ve already had your turn, so pipe down. Good thing I’m just doing the paint-by-number thing. Otherwise...”

A shit-eating grin.

Panting breaths. “You’re a _Jerk_.”

“You saying this to the guy with the needle gun? Shut up and let me finish. You want this good and dark, right?”

Pause. Swabs with gauze.

“I’m almost done."


End file.
